genkirivalprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
阿修羅 面彦
阿修羅　面彦 (Ashura Omohiko) is the longtime leader of Max Racing, and appears as a Wanderer during the team's brief hiatus before rejoining as a regular member. Shutokō Battle (DC, 1999) Rival 22/141 Team: Max Racing (Leader) Street Name: ブラッディ・ローズ (Buraddi Rōzu, Bloody Rose) Car: TYPE-JZX100 Color: 110/0/10 Profile: 普段は温厚だが、 車に乗ると凶悪無比なドライビングをする Translation: Usually mild mannered, but when he gets behind the wheel, he drives with unparalleled viciousness Shutokō Battle 2 (DC, 2000) Rival 55/372 Team: Max Racing (Leader) Street Name: ☆ブラッディローズ (☆''Buraddi Rōzu'', ☆Bloody Rose) Course: Kanjō Outer Loop Car: TYPE-Y34GU Color: 135/5/35 Profile: メンバーを何人か倒すと環状線外回りに現れるらしい。 普段は温厚だが、車に乗ると人が変わる。 最近、お金が貯まったので車を買い替えたのはいいが、 さらに凶悪無比なドライビングをするようになった。 Translation: Seems to appear at the Kanjō outer loop when some members are defeated. Usually mild mannered, but changes when he gets in a car. Recently, it was nice that he was able to buy a new car because he'd saved money, but he's also started driving with unparalleled brutality. Shutokō Battle 0 (PS2, 2001) Rival 76/400 Team: Max Racing (Leader) Street Name: ☆ブラッディ　ローズ (☆''Buraddi Rōzu'', ☆Bloody Rose) Course: Kanjō Outer Loop Car: TYPE-Y34GU Main+Sub Color: 135/5/35 Profile: 普段は温厚だが、車に乗ると人が変わる。最近、お金が 貯まったので車を買い換えたが、さらに凶悪無比な運転 をするようになった。「赤い車は３倍速い」が、口癖。 実はかなりのアニメオタクなのかも。 圧倒的なパワーとスピードでバトル相手を威圧。自分の ラインは相手を弾き飛ばしてでもキープ。車重も味方し てか、その破壊力は強烈。重心を下げたセッティングで 路面にどっしり腰をおろし、鉄壁のブロックも見せる。 Translation: Usually mild mannered, but changes when he gets in a car. Recently, it was nice that he was able to buy a new car because he'd saved money, but he's also started driving with unparalleled brutality. "Red cars are 3 times faster," is his favorite saying. In reality, he might be quite the anime otaku. Intimidates his battle opponents with overwhelming power and speed. Keeps his own line even if the opponent tries to take it. Uses car weight as his ally, with intense destructive power. Set his center of gravity low to keep the large car stuck to the road, and blocks like an iron wall. Shutokō Battle 01 (PS2, 2003) Shutokō Rival 30/309 (Overall 30/599) Team: Max Racing (Leader) Street Name: ☆ブラッディローズ (☆''Buraddi Rōzu'', ☆Bloody Rose) Course: C1 Outer Loop Car: Nissan Cima 450VIP Four GNF50 Body Color: 135/5/35 Career: 5 Years Job: Rental video store manager Motto: 赤い車は３倍速い (Red cars are 3 times faster) Profile: 普段は温厚だが、クルマに乗ると人が変わる。最 近、お金が貯まったので愛車を買い替えたのはい いが、さらに凶悪無比なドライビングをするよう になった。「赤いマシンは３倍速い」が口癖なあ たり、実はアニメオタクなのかもしれない。 圧倒的なパワーとスピードでバトルの相手を威圧 して走る。自分のラインは相手を弾き飛ばしてで もキープ。車の車重も味方してか、その破壊力は 強烈だ。重心を下げたセッティングで路面にどっ しり腰をおろし、時に鉄壁のブロックも見せる。 Translation: Usually mild mannered, but changes when he gets in a car. Recently, it was nice that he was able to buy a new car because he'd saved money, but he's also started driving with unparalleled brutality. "Red cars are 3 times faster," is his favorite saying, but in reality, he might be quite the anime otaku. Races by intimidating his battle opponents with overwhelming power and speed. Keeps his own line even if the opponent tries to take it. Uses car weight as his ally, with intense destructive power. Set his center of gravity low to keep the large car stuck to the road, and blocks like an iron wall. Shutokō Battle (PSP, 2005) Rival 192/200 Team: Wanderer Street Name: ブラッディローズ (Buraddi Rōzu, Bloody Rose) Area: Shiba Kōen Car: Nissan Gloria Gran Turismo 300 Ultima HY34 Main Color: 200/10/0 Sub Color: 135/5/35 Headlight Color: 255/255/255 Neon Color: 18/0/70 Wheel Spoke+Rim Color: 32/32/32 Level: 24 Gender: Male Age: 30 Job: Rental video store manager Profile: 普段はおとなしいが、車に乗ると人格が変貌するタイプ。 他のことはともかく、バトルの勝ち敗けにだけは異様に こだわるので、周囲にも呆れられている。アニメへの愛 が高じて今の仕事をしており、「赤い車は３倍速い」が 口癖。負けても諦めが悪く、よくブツブツ言っている。 まるで格闘技のような走行スタイル。相手を弾き飛ばし てラインをキープし、車の重量も味方してか、その破壊 力は強烈。重心を下げたセッティングで、腰の据わった 鉄壁のブロックも見せる。軽量化はあえてせず、ボディ 剛性のみ高めたマッスルなマシンに仕上げている。 Translation: Usually mild mannered, but he's the type whose personality changes when he gets in the car. Aside from that, because he's strangely particular about the results of a battle, he's amazed by the surroundings. His love for anime is increasing because of his current job, and "Red cars are 3 times faster," is his favorite saying. If he loses or retires badly, he often mumbles to himself. His driving style is like a martial art. If the opponent tries to take it, he keeps his line, and he uses the weight of his car as his ally, with intense destructive power. Uses settings to lower his center of gravity, and blocks like an iron wall. Does anything but weight reduction, and finished his muscle machine with high body rigidity. Shutokō Battle X (Xbox 360, 2006) Rival 37/399 Team: Max Racing Street Name: ブラッディローズ (Buraddi Rōzu, Bloody Rose) Course: C1 Car: Nissan Cima 450VIP GNF50 Color: 0, 245, 90 (Metallic) Job: Anime DVD specialty store manager Profile: リーダーの座を賭けたバトルでゴールデンビーストに敗 北し、サブリーダー的立場に格下げとなった。これを期 に「厄払い」と称して愛車を乗り換え、走り屋として１ から出直すことを決意する。アニメおたくだとバレてか らは、ふっきれたように本業の店舗をアニメＤＶＤ専門 店に改装、これが大当たりで羽振りもすこぶる良い。普 段は温厚だが、車に乗ると性格が豹変、相手を弾き飛ば してでもラインをキープする強引な走りは健在。 Translation: Was defeated in a battle betting the leadership position to Golden Beast, and was demoted to a subleader position. From that, he changed his car, calling it an exorcism, and decided to start from 1 as a racer. Because his secret of being an anime otaku was leaked, he wiped out his business store and remodeled it into an anime DVD specialty store, and it's been a big hit with good standing. He's usually mild mannered, but his personality changes when he gets into a car, and even if his opponent tries to take his racing line, he keeps it with brute forceful driving. Mentions This rival is mentioned in the following rival profiles: - 山田　寅吉